Power distribution systems, such as power strips, are commonly used to distribute a power input to multiple outlets, e.g., female connectors, sockets, jacks. A common example of such a system is a power strip, or variant thereof, which has one end that is fitted with an electrical plug, i.e., a male connector, and another end that is connected to a fixed housing that has multiple outlets.
Power strips are found in numerous settings, including household and work environments, where there are not enough built-in outlets to supply power to the desired electrical devices. Common devices that frequently rely on power strips include televisions, home entertainment systems, videocassette recorders, DVD players, cable boxes, speakers, stereos, compact disk players, lights, lamps, etc, Likewise, many kitchens today rely on such systems to distribute power to multiple appliances, such as coffer makers, can-openers, food processors, juicers, microwaves, blenders, and toaster ovens, etc. More generally, the advent of the electronic age has increased the need for such power distribution systems. Computer systems, for example, typically depend on power strips to distribute electricity to printers, scanners, digital cameras, back up drives, multiple monitors, external speakers, etc.
Despite their widespread use and increasing prevalence, known power strips have significant shortcomings. First, electrical outlets in such systems are spaced tightly together, typically in the same orientation. But this can lead to several problems. Because plugs vary greatly in size, shape, and orientation, a large plug can block one or more adjacent outlets, precluding access. And even if adjacent outlets are not blocked, their close proximity often makes it difficult to insert or remove one or more plugs. Fueling this frustration is the increasing need for bulky plugs, such as AC/DC adapter plugs with transformers, resulting from the growing demand for electronic and computer devices.
A second limitation is that known power strips often have a bulky, static housing with a fixed number of outlets. But this renders such systems cumbersome and inconvenient to transport, especially when a user requires only a subset of outlets. More generally, the bulky shape contributes to an unsightly appearance and can result in a safety hazard if the system is placed near foot traffic etc. Consequently, known power strips are usually placed in hidden, hard-to-reach locations, further impeding access and use.
Thus, there is a need in the art for power distribution systems that improve access to bulky electrical plugs, provide a spatially compact design, and can adjust in conformance with a user's needs and preferences. The present invention addresses these and other needs in the art by providing a power distribution system based on one or more modules.